300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.05.23
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Rampage T: ''The way to obtain the active effect of this ability adjusted from by learning Kamehameha R" -> learning a first basic skill. *''Flying Nimbus W: ''The way to gain extra duration adjusted from Every 50 Rage extends the duration by 1 second -> Every 20 Rage extends the duration by 1 second *''Flying Nimbus W: ''The minimum damage that can destroy the golden cloud adjusted from 20 -> 20% of Son Goku's maximum Health *''Nyoibo E: ''No longer consumes Mana. *''Nyoibo E: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''Nyoibo E: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 1 second *''Phantom Assault Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 65/75/85/95/105 Mana -> 50/60/70/80/90 Mana *''Mara Veil W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''Shadow Dance Strike R: ''The duration of crowd control immunity increased from 0.5 seconds-> 1 second *''The Throne W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 18/17/16/15/14 seconds *The Fury Mai gains when her basic attacks hits on an enemy unit increased from 3 Fury -> 5 Fury *The Fury Mai gains when her Hishou Ryuu'en Jin E hits on an enemy unit increased from 3 Fury -> 5 Fury *''Homology E: ''Cooldown reduced from 12 seconds -> 10 seconds *''Kokutou Yoru E: ''Mana cost reduced from 65/70/75/80/85 Mana -> 45/50/55/60/65 Mana *''Kokutou Yoru E: ''Now deals 25% bonus damage against non-hero units. *''Kabutowari Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 75/80/85/90/95 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana *''Karasuyou W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Kukan Bunkatsu R: ''Mana cost reduced from 100/150/200 Mana -> 100 Mana *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''Now deals 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit within the area. *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''For each unit hit by this skill, grants 1 stack of More Battle More Bravery to Zhang Fei. *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''The ability to restore Zhang Fei's Health adjusted from 28/36/44/52/60 Health -> 28/36/44/52/60 + [More Battle More Bravery Level x More Battle More Bravery stacks on Zhang Fei] Health *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''Now reduces 20% Movement Speed to all enemies hit for 2 seconds. *Mana Growth increased from 32 Mana per level -> 40 Mana per level *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Flight speed of the Zebra Prince increased from 800 -> 1000 *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Size of the Zebra Prince reduced from 80 radius -> 50 radius *''Data Projector Q: ''Base damage increased from 40/80/120/160/200 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Data Replication W: ''Base damage increased from 20/30/40/50/60 -> 20/40/60/80/100 *''Data Conversion E: ''When an allied unit gains a Converter buff, the target also becomes immune to all crowd controls for 2 seconds (but still taking damage from crowd control skills). *''Blood Draw E: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed Reduction debuff reduced from 60% -> 50% *''Blood Burst R: ''Base damage reduced from 20/25/30 -> 15/20/25 *''Blood Burst R: ''Scaling damage reduced from AD -> AD *''Ice Geyser Q: ''Delay time reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Scaling damage of the weapon pods increased from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Removed UNIQUE Passive: ''After you upgrade this equipment to level 15, her third basic attacks will always summon at least 5 guns from ''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q. *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''After you upgrade this equipment to level 10, Mami's ''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q will always summon at least 5 guns. *10% Critical Strike Chance removed. *Attack Damage increased from 50 Attack Damage -> 80 Attack Damage *''UNIQUE Passive'' adjusted. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Gains 10 Fury for each damage WarGreymon takes from an enemy hero. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: Gains 5 Fury for each damage WarGreymon takes from an enemy hero. **10% Movement Speed removed. *their debuff that reduces all healing received can no longer stack together. ---- 'Item Mall (Version 2.0) *Added to the Item Mall as a free trial equipment. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.05.27. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.06.03. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when using the Soul Contract System in Eternal Battlefield and opening the Item Interface from the In-Game Interface, the hero's CG in the Item Interface was not switched. *Fixed when Son Goku ( ) became a Giant Kong, his basic attacks would not reduce target's Movement Speed. *Fixed when upgrading a Master Ball item ( ), you would lose all stacks from the previous Master Ball. *Fixed when Mikasa Ackerman ( ) used a Gas Cylinder ( ) or Special Gas Cylinder ( ) to restore Gas while staying in the fountain, she would not gain Gas restoration effect from the item. *Fixed Frostmourne ( ) couldn't trigger the Movement Speed debuff on some hero's skills. *Fixed Strike Freedom's ( ) '''''Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q didn't grant bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist at the first level. *Fixed when Yisha ( ) didn't level Instantaneous Strike E and she tried to cast Instantaneous Assault E to teleport herself to the sword, the game would crash. *Fixed when dying in Eternal Battlefield, the visual effect from Expression Potions ( ) you currently used would disappear. *Fixed when accessing to the Account Security Interface in the game and then you clicked the cancel button x at the top-right corner of the interface to cancel it, you would no longer be able to right click on the ground (this problem could be fixed by re-entering the Account Security Interface again). ---- What's New *Added Lobby Background Image Changing System. **Now, you can use a Hero CG from the Hero Album to replace the background image at the Lobby Interface. *Added Miki Sayaka's CG ( ) and Sakura Kyouko's CG ( ) to their Hero Card. *Added Angel of Extinction ( ), Hagun Utahime ( ) and Raising Heart ( ) into F''' group of '''China Telecom Area within the Arena Cross-server Group. *BGM for Login Interface changed to Ikenai BORDERLINE (by WALKÜRE) from Macross Δ (マクロスΔ) ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ ヽ(`∀´)=(°∀°)ﾉ ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ ヽ(`∀´)=(°∀°)ﾉ ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ ヽ(`∀´)=(°∀°)ﾉ ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ギリギリEye ~キリキリMind~ ヽ(`∀´)=(°∀°)ﾉ ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- ----